tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Philos
Philos was a demon warrior and one of Deidra Finian's four guardians. He posed as a human warrior under the nickname Pip and served his mistress Deidra loyally until he was finally allowed to reveal his true form in Illunii. He met his end at the claws of fellow demon Jezebeth, but his sacrifice gave the Dresdens valuable time to regroup and thwart Jezebeth's plans during the Battle of Illunii. Biography Early Years Philos was born as a demon into the Demon Realm. He was presumably named after Phil, the God of Arseholes, a likely ironic reference considering Philos's snarky but loyal attitude to those he cared about, although his name could also simply refer to "friend" because of his trustworthiness. He later emerged from his realm with the rest of the demons when the Gate of Darkness was opened in Yamato at the end of the Great War. Once the Cataclysm struck the world, Philos and his three brothers fled from the resulting carnage and power struggles between the demon hordes but got wounded in the process. The brothers' will to live was so strong that they survived long enough to wash on the shores somewhere in Libaterra where they surprisingly found themselves nursed back to health by a Sinlarine tribe who weren't afraid of them. Philos and his brothers befriended the Finian clan in the tribe, and bonded with the clan's youngest daughter Deidra Finian who taught them the art of necromancy and how important it was to keep the balance between life and death in check. The brothers embraced these new teachings, seeing the world in a new light as a result, and became Deidra's protectors, her guardians. Because the outside world would be afraid of them in their true form, they took the appearance of strong human warriors to keep suspicion at bay while they travelled with Deidra around Libaterra in search of answers. Protecting Deidra turned out to be quite difficult, however, because they found her becoming the target of various assassins and bounty hunters, some of whom were of demonic origin. Despite their best efforts, the brothers were slain one by one by these powerful mercenaries, although the mercenaries lost their lives in the process as well. As each demon brother fell, Deidra sealed his soul into an arcane sword, and their willpower and loyalty kept them as shades to carry out Deidra's will whenever she would summon them. Eventually only Philos remained of the brothers, and he used his nickname Pip when posing as a human warrior. He pretended to be weaker than he really was to fool his enemies and to protect his mistress. He also bonded more deeply with Deidra than his brothers, but whether that friendship turned into romance or not isn't clear. Godslayer Era Fool's Errand More info later. Death Philos, despite suffering severe burns, wasn't quite done yet, though. He waited while the evil trio were monologuing and then attacked, deliberately drawing the enemies' attention on himself. Although the act seemed like foolish bravado at first, especially when he kept taunting the demonesses, it was actually a ruse: he would sacrifice himself and divert the villains' attention so that the Dresdens could escape with their lives, regroup and hopefully beat down the demons. Philos ended up devoured by Jezebeth who increased his strength into her own. He had died a death he had always desired: for a good cause. Aliases and Nicknames ; Pip : His nickname. He was quite fond of it. Appearance A red-haired, muscular man wearing plain traveller's clothes. He held an arcane broadsword with his brothers' souls trapped within, but he later broke it in Illunii to release his brothers' spirits to fight for him. Personality and Traits Pretended to be dumb muscle but was actually quite snarky, intelligent and above all else loyal to his mistress. Powers and Abilities He's a powerful demon, specializing in melee combat. Could shapeshift into a human. Relationships Deidra Finian Philos befriended Deidra and became one of her guardians. He intended to repay her for saving his life by assisting her in her mission. In the end he did sacrifice himself for her. See also *Deidra Finian Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Third Age Category:Yamato